The Scene
by V.S.K
Summary: Pre-Eclipse: Edward is back, but Bella continues her life without him. One day he notices a change in her; the once innocent, kind and sweet girl he used to know is now tardy and definitely hiding something. THANK YOU RAGS FOR THE SUMMARY!
1. Surprises For Alice

**The Scene**

**By V.S.K**

**Rating: Teen (Mature Content for later, maybe)**

**A/N: OOC (Out Of Character)**

_**Summery:**_

_Pre-Eclipse story, Bella gets her freedom early after Edward comes back, after a month of being very innocent, kind and sweet Bella, she arrives home late every day, but will happen if Edward finds out what she's been hiding? Can he stop her in time? Read on and find out!_

**Chapter 1 **

**Bella's P.O.V**

**SATURDAY**

My life is very boring, so I decided to do something that I know Edward would _never _let me do. I wanted to it. I kept thinking to myself if were a good idea to do it behind everybody's back, my mom's, my dad's and… Edward's, who is the love my life, the reason I live…

I shook that thought off me. Edward was gone hunting with his brothers and father. Edward told Alice to _baby sit _me. I asked Alice then,

"Um… Alice?"

"Yes Bella?" she looked up at me from a magazine she was reading,

"Can we… um… go… ah… shopping?" I stammered,

"You're kidding, right?" Alice laughed,

"No, I want to go, so… are you coming with me?" I asked seriously.

"I'd love too! Where should we go? Port Angeles? Seattle?" her voice full of excitement and rising at every word.

"Seattle," I answered, Alice grinned, ear from ear. I remembered that I would have to get my hair cut for my plan, so I asked her, "Um… Alice, are there any good salon's there?"

"Yes, there are a lot of cool salon's there, why? Are you getting a hair cut?" Alice responded, looking confused, I nodded and said, "Yea, I want to get a choppy side bang, and then maybe a few steaks…"

Alice's grinned even wider than before and said, "Perfect, what color?"

"Blue,"

"Even better, so come on, let's go," exclaimed Alice, pulling me up from the chair I was sitting on. I grabbed the purse that I barely used; I knew it still had a lot of money, more then $700, I had been saving up for an occasion like this. We both went down and to Alice's car, a canary yellow Porsche, we both climbed in and Alice raced toward Seattle.

After an hour or two, we finally reached there, the whole way, Alice had the radio turned on really loud on some song, and I really didn't pay attention to it. We were going to a car park, I saw a salon, its name was '**One & Only'**, and I decided that this was the place I would get my hair done. We finally got to the car park and climbed out, I walked along with Alice. Alice came to a stop at **'Victoria's Secret'**, I was still walking straight but Alice pulled me back to where she was standing, and pointed toward the entrance and grinned.

I looked at the entrance and a smile was playing at the edge my lips, I had to get some lingerie too, I nodded and said, "Sure, I need to get some things too,"

"What do you need to get?" asked Alice,

"Lingerie," I answered, Alice looked at me surprised as we walked in, I told her just to get rid of her confusion, "Alice, you may not know this, but… alright, first, promise me you won't say a word about this to Edward or even think about, I don't want him to find out," I lowered my voice then and said, "I have a plan, I'm really bored with Edward, we do nothing besides kiss, so… I going to become something he never suspected I would become,"

"Which is what?" asked Alice, I shook my and said, "Later,"

She nodded and then we both walked towards the sexy lingerie section and started to shuffle through them, I found the perfect ones, with sequins and gemstones, I got two for now, one was blue and other was light pink. Then I went to the bras section, I found three bras that were perfect with matching undies. One was light pink, the other was dark blue and the last one was black. They were all very, very lacey.

Alice got a few for herself too; the only difference was that she got eight. Two were silver, three were red and two were orange. I took my choices to the check out counter, my balance was $180.98, I shuffled through my purse, but before I could the roll of money out, Alice pulled my from my purse and zipped it close, she smiled and said then, "It's on me,"

"No, Alice, I can't let you pay for this," I said,

"Bella, Bella, Bella, this is your first time _actually_ buying lingerie, I'm paying," she said, I shrugged; there's no arguing with Alice.

We left the store with our purchases, we then heading toward that salon that I had seen form the car window, I pointed toward it in front of Alice, she turned to look, she nodded and said, "Let's go,"

We both walked in the salon and there were a lot of people there, a staff member of the salon walked towards us, she had bright red colored hair, green eyes and full lips, she had a name tag on, it said, **'Scarlet'**. She stopped in front of us and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, my friend—" Alice was saying to staff member, gesturing toward me, "—would like to get a new hair cut, and some streaking done," Alice handed her something that looked like a $100 bill.

The staff member named Scarlet said to us, "Um… of course, come with me to the V.I.P section,"

Alice and I followed her to the V.I.P section, there was song playing there, I recognized it as **'Obsessed' by Miley Cyrus**, the song was fine, just fine, it wasn't good, great or bad, it was fine. I like the song **'Fireflies' by Owl City**, now that's a song, it's one of my many favorites. The V.I.P room was very _**lavish**_, one thing was for sure, _I could not afford this, _but Alice was paying for everything that buy and I knew that she would also pay for this. I had nothing to worry about.

"What would like to have done?" asked Scarlet, I looked to her face and said,

"Side bang, it should be choppy, and some blue streaks." My voice sounded very professional, she nodded and pointed toward a seat in front of very large mirror, and said, "Have a seat; I'll call the stylist to serve you right away."

I nodded and went to sit on seat; Alice sat down on the seat where people waited for their turn, she said then, "You'll look fantastic,"

She flashed a smile with ultra white, it was dazzling. The stylist came in then; she came to where I sat, and asked me, "What's your name sweet heart?"

"Isabella, but call me Bella," I said,

"Alright, Bella, when was the last you washed your hair?" she asked professionally,

"Yesterday," I answered, she picked my all my hair and looked through it and felt it, and finally said, "We're going to wash your hair again, blow dry it, cut it and finally streak it."

**3 HOURS LATER**

I still hadn't seen myself; I was still facing Alice from the time the stylist named Sara started to cut my hair, now it was done. I was very impatient to see myself, she about to turn me in the chair toward the mirror but Alice…

"I love it, you did fantastic, Sara," she praised the stylist for her work,

"It's one of my best ones," she answered, I had to interrupt them,

"Can I see myself now?"

Sara turned my chair toward the mirror, I stared at myself in the mirror, my jaw dropped, and I said, "WOW!"

The girl in the mirror had new attitude, and I loved it, she very beautiful. I was impressed, I said to the stylist then, "Sara, I'm speechless; it's more than just fantastic!"

Alice paid, and we left the store. Alice took me to a lot different stores, paid for everything I bought. I bought a lot different tank tops, short shorts, tight jeans and also one low cut, strapless that Alice convinced me to buy.

While shopping, I spotted a dance studio, enrollments were open there, the banner said,

_**Enrollments are open on only Saturday,  
Enroll soon, we hope to see you in the classes,**_

"Alice, you shop, I'll be right back," Alice nodded, and started talking to the store manager who was looking very confused. I went across the street to the dance studio, I walked in to find it packed, and there were dancers, trainers and students. One of the trainers walked up to me, and held his hand out, "Hi, I'm Trace,"

I took his hand and said, "Hi, I'm Bella,"

We dropped our hands and he asked, "You new here?"

"Yes, I'm here to enroll," I said, he nodded and gestured for me to follow him. I followed him to a room that looked like an office, and then he turned to me and asked, "What dance?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, he shook his head and chuckled,

"You really are new to this," he said, "I meant, what kind of dance to you prefer?"

"Um… what dance lessons do **you** give?" I asked, giving emphasis to 'you'.

"I teach Waltz with Vanessa," he said, smiling,

"Who teaches stripper dancing?" I asked,

"Ella does, but very few people take that class," he said,

"Why?" I asked, he shook his head and said,

"Its stripper dancing, with it also comes lap dancing, you have to have a partner for it just like Tango, Waltz or Salsa."

"I have to take that class, may I have a form?" I asked,

"Of course," he said, he took a form the table, but he paused before handing it to me, "You're very beautiful Bella, but why become a stripper and a lap dancer?"

"My boyfriend is overly protective," I said, and took the form from him, my explanation wasn't really an explanation but I couldn't say more. His face fell when I had said boyfriend, Trace likes me.

"There are better guys too, you know," he said softly, I knew he was referring to himself, I shook my head and ran out, across the street and to the store I left Alice in, she was still there talking to the store manager who looked stressed out now, I pulled Alice away from him and he mouthed _thanks _to me.

"Hey Alice," I said, trying to sound causal, but Alice sensed my tiredness and asked,

"Want to go home?"

"Yes please," she glanced at the form I had in hand and held out her hand so she could examine it, I handed it to her, Alice took it and scanned through, the next I knew, she was on the floor laughing very hard, and form back in my hand. I cleared my throat and then Alice got up giggling.

"Bella, are you for real? Dancing? You can't even walk a flat surface without tripping," she said between her giggles.

"Very funny, Alice, but that was the old Bella, this is the new Bella," I said seriously, "And it would be helpful if you kept this from Edward,"

"Why? He could use a laugh," said Alice, "It would be a thrill for everybody, even Jacob,"

I pulled Alice closer and whispered very harshly in her, "Yes, I'm sure Edward would laugh if he found out his innocent Bella wanted to be a stripper and lap dancer, and I'm sure it'll be the thrill of everyone's lives,"

Alice pulled back, not laughing but a serious face, and nodded. I had to tell her then, "I also need a partner for it, I was thinking of Jacob as a partner…"

"I think we should go," said Alice, I nodded, and we walked back to her Porsche.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Hey! Hey! Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Please let me know by reviewing!!!!**

**Bella: I hope they like it, (scared)  
**

**Alice: They'll like it! (excited)  
**

**Bella: How do you know? (suspicious)  
**

**Alice: I'm Psychic! (excited)  
**

**Bella: You. Are. Crazy. (shocked)**

**Alice: No, I. Am. Not.**

**Bella: No! Someone help me! She's crazy! Take her to the loony bin!**

**Alice: No, No, No, Please!**

**Me: I'll take her! (dragging Alice by the hand with me taking her to the asylum!)**

**Alice: NO!  
**


	2. Jacob's Happy, But Edward's Angry

**The Scene**

**By V.S.K**

**Rating: Teen (Mature Content for later, maybe)**

**A/N: OOC (Out Of Character)**

**Chapter 2 **

**At Jacob's**

**Bella's P.O.V**

**SUNDAY**

I can't believe _I _was hitting on Jacob, right now we both were on the couch and he was on top of me, he was stroking my hair, not putting any of his body weight on me. He would've crashed me otherwise.

I pulled Jake's face down to mine and our lips touched, his lips were warm and soft. This was way better then kissing my personal rock, Edward.

I had my eyes closed while kissing him; his tongue licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance, I opened my mouth and let him kiss me, I gripped the back of his neck pulling him towards me, the pressure of his body on mine felt amazing.

The phone rang then, breaking our kiss, I pouted, and Jacob laughed and headed toward the kitchen where the phone was ringing. I was right behind him; I had worn a navy blue tank top, Capri jeans with matching converse high tops. Jacob approved of my hair very much.

I picked up the phone and said into the receiver, "Hello? Black Residence,"

There was pause and he said, "Why don't you just let her live her life without your protection for once leech?!"

Another pause, now Jacob was fuming and he yelled into the receiver, "SHE CAN HANDLE HERSELF!!!"

There was yelling from the receiver, I heard a few bits, but I let it go and then Jacob said, "Fine,"

Jake held out the receiver to me, I took it and put to my ear, "Hello?"

_"Bella? Are you okay?"_ Edward's voice came from the receiver, I rolled my eyes and answered him, "Well, duh! Of course I am, now do you mind? I'm busy… wait, I'll answer for you, 'No I don't Bella, and I am sorry for interrupting you,' Goodbye!"

And I slammed the receiver on the holder, looked back at Jacob and he was laughing at my little act,

"Liked my act?" I asked,

"Yea, that was cool," he said

"It should be!" I exclaimed, laughing,

We both walked over back to the couch and sat there, there was an awkward silence for about a minute and I started with my plan, ask him about it, "Jake, what do you think about working at a bar?"

"A bar?" he asked incredulously,

"Yea…" I said,

"I don't know Bells," he said, he looked pretty hot when he was confused, I held myself down to keep from pouncing on him,

"Why?" he asked,

"I… I… I'm going to do something the leech won't like at all," I said, using the word leech as a nickname for Edward wasn't very bothering anymore,

"Um… Like?" asked Jake,

"I'm taking classes to become a stripper and a lap dancer…" I said,

"I'm up for it, need a partner in class?" he said, he smirked and showed his teeth,

"Yes!" I said, I was excited; this is going to be fun, "Classes are from Monday to Saturday, at 5:00PM, right after school,"

"Where?" he asked,

"Seattle," I said, "It wouldn't be very wise to take the truck now; would it?"

"No, it would just be stupid," said Jake, "the motorcycles?"

Me and Jake both looked at each other and smirked.

"Good idea Jake," I said, I came close to him and locked my arms around his neck, pulled him closer and pressed my lips on his.

**At the Cullen's**

**Bella's P.O.V**

**STILL SUNDAY, AT 8:00PM**

"What were you thinking?!" asked Edward, his voice velvet but deadly,

"Um… I was thinking of… Living my own life?" I asked,

The entire Cullen family was sitting on the other couches in the living room with Edward pacing furiously in front of us all. I thought vampires are supposed to be still… oh well…

"It wasn't smart!" said Edward; he said it really fast that I almost didn't catch his words.

"Will you stop pacing? Please?" I asked, I looked around the room at all the Cullen's, Esme and Carlisle were looking at Edward with concerned, Rosalie was looking at herself in the mirror, Emmett was laid back about the subject, Alice looked at me, with an eye brow raised and Jasper was looking at Alice, because I think he was confused about her emotions.

Edward stopped right in front of me, and said, "It wasn't, isn't and never will be safe for you to be with a werewolf alone."

I groaned and threw my head back, "Edward," I said, "give Jake some credit, he's my best friend."

"Bella, Bella, Bella," said Edward, exasperated, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Anything," I said, grinning,

Edward groaned, Alice giggled.

"Jasper, you will pick Bella up for school and take her back for the week, and you will not leave her side, as we are all going hunting." Exclaimed Edward,

"What?" Jasper and I said at the same time,

"I mean, he can't, I'm busy too, I have to… um… go… um… somewhere…" I stammered,

"Where do you have to go?" asked Edward,

"Somewhere," I said stubbornly, Edward didn't speak after that, he dropped me and in the car he said, "I'll see you in your room,"

I nodded, I didn't bother to change and dropped on the bed and went asleep…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for this chapter being late and small, I promise next time it will be way longer! Hey! Hey! Hey! Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Please Review!!!!!  
**


	3. The New Bella Style & Attitude

**The Scene**

**By V.S.K**

**Rating: Teen (Mature Content for later, maybe)**

**A/N: OOC (Out Of Character)**

**Chapter 3 **

**Bella's P.O.V**

**MONDAY**

I set my alarm at 6:30AM, which woke me up and gave Edward a shock, I laughed at his face, it was priceless, and this was not my usual time of waking up. Edward asked why I had wanted to wake up early; I was like 'I just want too,'

So here I am now, going through my closet, Edward, well, he wanted to say goodbye to me so he stayed until I woke up and after he said it and kissed me, he left for hunting.

My mom sent me some new clothes from Florida, which were perfect for Forks. I picked out a light brown shirt that reaches just a little down the waist, a black and white striped sweater open from the front, blue jeans, fingerless gloves and black shoes with many straps.

I combed my hair and kept it open, my hair was in tiny ringlets at the ends, and ran down the steps, I went to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat, after I finished eating, I still had plenty of time, I went to bathroom, brushed my teeth and applied some gloss and sat down on the couch to wait for Jasper, it was 7:03AM, I had plenty of time. Two minutes later, I heard the door bell, I got up and went to the door, I opened it and standing in front of me was Jasper.

"What do you want, emo kid?" I asked, I kept face straight, and also my emotions, so he looked at me with confusion. A minute later, I couldn't hold it in and started laughing, his face was priceless and laced with confusion.

I shook my head, and he led the way to the car, it was Edward's car, the Volvo. I didn't think he'd trust anyone with his car, I guess I was wrong.

We both got in the car, and I turned on the radio, **'Down' by Jay Sean Feat. Lil Wayne**, was on, I turned up the volume, I got a confused look from Jasper, but I shrugged it off, I started to sing along,

_Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,  
Down, down  
Ooh (ohhh)_

_You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go,  
Put on a show, I wanna see how you lose control,_

_So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape._

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,_

_Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me,  
I'll take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway,_

_So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape,  
(So why don't we run away)_

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,_

_(LiL Wayne)  
Even if the sky is falling down like she supposed to be,  
She gets down low for me,  
Down like her temperature, 'cause to me she zero degrees,  
She cold, overfreeze,  
I got that girl from overseas,  
Now she my miss America,  
Now can I be her soldier please,  
I'm fighting for this girl,  
On a battlefield of love,  
Don't it look like baby cupid sendin arrows from above,  
Don't you ever leave the side of me,  
Indefinitely, not probably,  
And honestly I'm down like the economy,  
Yeahhhhhh_

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down_

"Hey Jasper, what do think of Jay Sean?" I asked him randomly,

"I have no idea," he answered, I laughed and he laughed me, it seemed so easy to talk Jasper now, I said, "You should hear **'Ride It' by Jay Sean**, it's way cool,"

I got out of the car as we were already there. Jasper got out too. He walked me to my first class, and left for his class.

I sulked through the rest of my classes, sometimes listening to the teacher and sometimes not, Mike was drooling when he saw me, I managed not to fall flat on my face while wearing heels, which is pretty good.

I met up with Jasper in the lunch room, at the entrance, I just grabbed a coke, as there nothing alcoholic, why would there be? This is school after all…

Jessica got the nerve to call me to their table, but before I could utter a word, Jasper excused me from Jess and said, "I have to sit with her, and I don't want to sit with you, so Bella and I sit somewhere else. Brother's orders,"

I sat down and in front of Jasper that had a tray on there was an apple and a coke. I popped open the coke can and tipped it in my mouth, and gulped it all down without taking a breath.

I drew a pretty sharp breath when I finished. Jasper watched me drink it, he sending out a lot of amusement.

"Jasper…" I started, being very innocent and he locked his eyes with me and asked,

"Yes?"

"I dare you to take a bite of that apple and drink that coke, and you can hurl it all out later," I said with a evil smirk, I even kept my voice low so only he could hear,

"Bella…" he started, he picked up the apple, he took a bite, and his face was priceless.

"The coke…" I trailed, he picked up the can and popped open and swallowed the entire can with a breath.

He put can down and his face was full of disgust. I wonder how the car ride will be…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for this chapter being late and small, I promise next time it will be way longer! Hey! Hey! Hey! Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**I am grateful to the all the positive reviews!  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	4. Annoyance & A Talk On Taking Advantage

**A/N: BELLA'S CLOTHES ARE NOW AVAILABLE ON MY PROFILE, THE CLOTHES START FROM CHAPTER 3! CHECK PROFILE FOR POLL TOO!**

**READ THE BELOW GIVEN A/N TOO!**

**

* * *

**

**The Scene**

**By V.S.K**

**Rating: Teen (Mature Content for later, maybe)**

**A/N: OOC (Out Of Character)**

**Chapter 4 **

**Bella's P.O.V**

I fiddled with the radio until I got the right station, they had **'Liberty Walk' by Miley Cyrus** on, when I heard the whole song, it was cool song, and she's really changed her music.

Don't live a lie, this is your one life ooh  
Don't live it like you won't get lost  
Just walk just walk

It's a liberty walk, it's a liberty walk  
It's a liberty, liberty, liberty  
It's a liberty walk, it's a liberty walk  
It's a liberty, liberty, liberty

Here's to all the boys tryin to hold you back  
Tryin to make you fell like your less than that  
Got nothing more better than to make you crack  
But really just tryin to put your dreams off track  
And you know in the end it'll be okay  
Cause all that really matters are the steps you take  
And everything else falls into place  
There's no price to pay, I say

We're alright (alright) yeah, yeah (yeah, yeah)  
We're gonna get it where we livin, livin  
We're alright (alright) yeah, yeah (yeah, yeah)  
We're gonna get it where we livin  
Whoa whoa

It's a liberty walk, walk say goodbye to the  
People who tied you up  
It's a liberty walk, walk  
Feeling your heart again, breathing new oxygen  
It's a liberty walk, walk free yourself, slam the door  
Not a prisoner anymore  
Liberty, liberty, li-li-liberty, liberty, li-li  
It's a liberty walk (walk, walk)

Don't stop, keep on walking it  
Don't stop, keep on talking sh!t  
Don't stop, keep on walking it  
(walk, walk ….)

Don't be afraid to make a move  
It won't hurt you just do what you would  
Born to do and everything works out right  
Don't listen to all the people who hate  
Cause all they do is make your mistakes  
For ya, But they don't own ya  
I just told ya

Alright (alright) yeah, yeah (yeah, yeah)  
We're gonna get it where we livin, livin  
We're alright (alright) yeah, yeah (yeah, yeah)  
We're gonna get it where we livin  
Whoa whoaa

It's a liberty walk, walk say goodbye to the  
People who tied you up  
It's a liberty walk, walk

Feeling your heart again, breathing new oxygen  
It's a liberty walk, walk free yourself, slam the door  
Not a prisoner anymore  
Liberty, liberty, li-li-liberty, liberty, li-li  
It's a liberty walk (walk, walk)

Don't stop, keep on walking it  
Don't stop just walk this way  
Don't stop, keep on talking sh!t  
(Don't like, don't like, don't like, don't like)

Don't like what you do (walk)  
Don't take the abuse (walk)  
Move to the truth (walk)  
Before come on that means you (walk)

It's a liberty walk, walk say goodbye to the  
People who tied you up  
It's a liberty walk, walk  
Feeling your heart again, breathing new oxygen  
It's a liberty walk, walk  
Free yourself, slam the door not a prisoner anymore  
Liberty, liberty, li-li-liberty, liberty, li-li  
It's a liberty walk (walk, walk)

Don't stop, keep on walking it,  
Don't stop, keep on talking shit,  
Don't stop, keep on walking it,  
(walk, walk, walk)

I really liked it, it was better then the goody two shoes songs she used to do. We reached my house and I got out of the car and Jasper trailing behind, I looked towards him quizzically, and he said, "I was given specific orders to watch your back,"

I rolled my eyes, I walked in, I went to kitchen to call Jake, I dialed his number and waited for a few rings, Jasper was staring at me from across the room, I turned to face the wall and after the 5th ring Jacob answered in his sweet husky voice, "Hello?"

"Jacob?" I asked, I turned back to look at Jasper, he looked a little uncomfortable, I snickered, and turned to face the wall, Jacob replied at the other end of the line,

"Hey Bella, what's up?" I rolled my eyes, I was getting annoyed, or maybe it was just Jasper sending me some annoyance because I was calling Jake.

"Nothing much, I have Jasper baby sitting me for a week, because Edward and the rest went hunting," I answered him; I turned back to Jasper, and stuck my tongue out.

"Ok? So about—wait, does he know?" he asked, Jasper's curious gaze turned towards me, I scowled and turned back to the wall, and answered Jacob through the receiver,

"No… but, really, why would he want to know, he would stop me if he knew…" I trailed off and looked blankly at the wall, and plot formed in my mind, I smiled involuntarily, I heard Jake say on the other line, "Bella? Are you there? Did the leech eat you?"

"No, no, no!" I said quickly, "I've thought of something, I need you to come over to my place."

"Sure, I'll come, but will the leech be there?" he asked,

"Yes, Jasper will be there," I answered him, turned back to Jasper and rolled my eyes,

"Okay, I'm coming, see you then… oh and you to leech!" he said the last part pretty loud, so Jasper did hear him and gave me looks and waves of annoyance again.

"Bye!" I said and put the receiver on the holder, and walked over to the seat across Jasper sat down, I took his shirt by the collar and pulled him down, it took him by surprise and he let me bring him down to the level I leaning on the table; so I started the interrogation.

"Will you tell Edward?" I asked, I knew he didn't know, but maybe, just maybe if he won't tell Edward, then he'll be in the team,

"What won't I tell Edward?" he asked, I sighed, let go of his shirt, I put my head on the table, my arms around my head, I took deep breath and then rested my chin on my arm and started, "Listen, Jazz… I hate to break to you but… I really don't like Jazz music."

We both broke into a fit of laughter that sentence.

"What's funny?" we both stopped abruptly and looked towards the source of the voice, it was Jacob. He looked annoyed, mainly, I think because he wasn't in on the joke, I started to laugh again, they both turned to look at me and giving me the 'have-you-gone-bonkers' look. I shook my and head and had keeping a straight face, and greeted Jake, "Hey Jake,"

I let out a giggle and calmed down, mainly because Jasper started to send me calming waves; I started to get a bit more serious and started, "Okay, seriously this time, Jasper,"

"Ok, but I am hurt you don't like _my _kind of name music," he smirked, I giggled and then composed myself, I gestured for Jake to sit next to me, he sat down and as my hands were on the table, he put his hands above them, Jasper immediately got the wrong impression and asked us, "Have you two… I mean… are you preg—"

"NO!" I pulled my hands from Jacob, I blushed 10 different shades of red, "Please Jasper, understand this, Jacob and I have nothing in between us, ok?"

"Oh," that's all he said, and I calmed myself and started, "Listen, Jacob and I are taking dance classes…"

"Have you forgotten your lack of coordination, Bella?" Jasper asked, I immediately got irritated, I sighed and started, "No Jazz, I haven't forgotten it, now listen, these classes aren't normal hip-hop or something, this is stripper, pole and lap dancing, baby!"

Jacob pulled and let of my black bra strap, as one shoulder of my shirt was down, I blushed, I turned to Jake, and said in a warning tone, "Jacob, don't you dare take advantage of me, the defenseless girl who isn't strong enough to take on a wolf!"

Jasper laughed at what I said to Jacob and asked me, "Can _I _take advantage of you?"

"Absolutely, not," I said to Jasper, I was blushing pretty hard; they both were laughing their heads off. Oh, god!

* * *

**REALLY IMPORTANT-A MUST READ NOTE!**

**A/N: Hey! Listen guys, I was well wondering, and I wanted your opinion on this one, THE POLL IS ON MY PROFILE!  
**

**A) Bella has grind into Jake during class and he gets a hard-on**

**B) Bella has give Jacob a strip tease during class and he starts to stroke himself**

**C) Bella gives Jacob a lap dance and rubs her core on Jacob's hard-on**

**I'll need everyone who reads this story's opinion on this one! BTW next chapter is M-rated!  
**


End file.
